gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Sing a Song!!!!!
Sing a Song!!!! is a duet character song performed by Rize Tedeza and Maya Jouga. The song is included in the album Is the order a rabbit?? ~Dear My Sister~ DUET SONG ALBUM, released on December 6, 2017. Track Listing The song is written, composed, and arranged by Yuki Kimura. # Non Peace My Pace (のんピースマイペース) # Ashioto Tarte Tatin♪ (足音タルトタタン♪) # Sing a Song!!!!! # Yumemi FLAVOR (夢見FLAVOR) # Sentimental Button (センチメンタルボタン) # La La La! La? Morning (ラ・ラ・ラ!ラ?モーニング) # Fantastic Rabbit House Lyrics Romaji= Lalalala... PaPaPaPaPaPa!! Ameagari ni hikaru sora Mizutamari mo kinishinaide aruitekou Otona no furi o shitete mo Watashi no naka no watashi ga kocchi oide tte yonderu Hareta hi demo amefuri demo Tanoshii koto wa ikutsu demo aru yo ne? Kokoro no oku mujaki ga me o samasu Tokei no hari ga gogo o sasu Sawagashii ashioto kyou mo itsumodoori Hajimeyokka! Tenkiyohou wa itsu demo usotsuki Tamani namida ga furu hi mo aru deshou Sonna toki mo aru yo sonna toki ga nanda! Seiippai de mune hatte iinjanai? Yosoku fukanou na mirai demo Issho nara kitto subete kaerareru Minna no kokoro no naka Hikaru niji o mitsuke ni ikou dekobokoshinagara Kuyokuyo shitenaide egao desho? Sesuji o nobashitara EveryBody Sing a Song!!!!! Senobi o shite mitakeredo Ashi ga tsutte korondetara shouganai yo ne.. Nani o shiterunda ka, nante Tameiki o tsuite mitakedo Kitto watashi mo sou datta Hoshifuru yoru ni negai kakeyou Ashita mo ii koto ga arimasu you ni Supesharu nara kitto takusan aru yo! Nigiyaka sugiru toki no naka Shiawase da to omou sore ga kitto ima no kotae nanda Kazamuki wa itsu demo maemuki Oikaze ni noserarete doko made mo Mukaikaze ga kite mo mukaikaze ga nanda! Ki ni sezu aruite iinda yo Ashiato wa itsumo doko made mo Tsudzuiteiku yo nayanda kazu dake Minna no kokoro no naka Hikaru yume o mitsuke ni ikou jitabatashinagara "Demo" nante ittenaide saa iku yo! Genki ga ichiban sa EveryBody Sing a Song!!!!! Harenochi kumori ka ame Moshikuwa yuki ga furu deshou…? Sonna futashika na mainichi dakedo Zutto waratteitainda Tokei no hari ga gogo o sasu Sawagashii ashioto kyou mo itsumodoori Hajimeyou yo! Tenkiyohou wa itsu demo usotsuki Tamani namida ga furu hi mo aru deshou Sonna toki mo aru yo sonna toki ga nanda! Seiippai de mune hatte iinjanai? Yosoku fukanou na mirai demo Minna nara kitto subete kaerareru Minna no kokoro no naka Hikaru niji o mitsuke ni ikou dekobokoshinagara Kuyokuyo shitenaide egao desho? Sesuji o nobashitara EveryBody Sing a Song!!!!! Tanoshii koto dake o atsumetara Utagoe takaraka ni EveryBody Sing a Song!!!!! |-| Kanji= lalalala...PaPaPaPaPaPa!! 雨上がりに光る空 水たまりも気にしないで歩いてこう 大人のフリをしてても 私の中の私がこっちおいでって呼んでる 晴れた日でも雨降りでも 楽しいことはいくつでもあるよね？ 心のおく　無邪気が目を覚ます 時計の針が午後をさす 騒がしい足音　今日もいつも通り はじめよっか！ 天気予報はいつでも噓つき たまに涙がふる日もあるでしょう そんな時もあるよ　そんな時がなんだ！ せいいっぱいで胸はっていいんじゃない？ 予測不可能な未来でも 一緒ならきっと全て変えられる みんなのココロの中 光る虹を見つけに行こう　凸凹しながら クヨクヨしてないで笑顔でしょ？ 背筋をのばしたら EveryBody Sing a Song!!!!! 背伸びをしてみたけれど 足がつって転んでたらしょうがないよね。。 何をしてるんだか、なんて ため息をついてみたけど きっと私もそうだった 星降る夜に願いかけよう 明日もいいコトがありますように スペシャルならきっと沢山あるよ！ にぎやかすぎる時の中 幸せだと思う　それがきっと今の答えなんだ 風向きはいつでも前向き 追い風に乗せられてどこまでも 向かい風が来ても　向かい風がなんだ！ 気にせず　歩いていいんだよ 足跡はいつもどこまでも 続いていくよ悩んだ数だけ みんなのココロの中 光る夢を見つけに行こう　ジタバタしながら 「でも」なんて言ってないで　さあ行くよ！ 元気が一番さ EveryBody Sing a Song!!!!! 晴れのち曇りか雨 もしくは雪が降るでしょう…？ そんな不確かな毎日だけど ずっと笑っていたいんだ 時計の針が午後をさす 騒がしい足音　今日もいつも通り はじめようよ！ 天気予報はいつでも噓つき たまに涙がふる日もあるでしょう そんな時もあるよ　そんあ時がなんだ！ せいいっぱいで胸はっていいんじゃない？ 予測不可能な未来でも みんなならきっと全て変えられる みんなのココロの中 光る虹を見つけに行こう　凸凹しながら クヨクヨしてないで笑顔でしょ？ 背筋をのばしたら EveryBody Sing a Song!!!!! 楽しいことだけを集めたら 歌声高らかに　EveryBody Sing a Song!!!!! Category:Songs